Not Alone
by blaircow
Summary: Sakura is able to travel back in time and visit the people whose lives need to be changed so the mistakes of her time do not happen. But there are rules to time travel and it always ends with consequences. Different timelines will star different characters.
1. Itachi's Timeline

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

Why was she doing this?

Naruto hugging his parents the day he graduates from the academy.

Itachi and Sasuke smirking about their latest ANBU mission success over family dinner.

Kakashi at the bar with his old teammates discussing his newest genin team.

It was for them she reminded herself. She had always done this for them. It became a mantra when her travels wore down her resolve. She repeated it to herself every single day, over and over.

Along with her mantra she also recited the rules that constantly determined her actions. Rule one: lives can be changed but pain will always be a part of living.

Sakura looked on at the small boy in the academy playground sitting alone underneath a sweeping tree while the other children played merrily. A frown found its way onto her face as she observed the ten-meter radius around Itachi, repelling every person except his own family.

They especially avoided making eye contact with his dark eyes though they held no ounce of malice. Even the teachers were afraid to look at him.

The last month of observation over the future heir to the Uchiha clan had proven much of what Sakura had guessed about Itachi's past. There were forces acting beyond his knowledge and certainly his control and would one day require him to sacrifice his family.

The reason Sakura had jumped so far back in his timeline was to understand the why behind Itachi's actions in the distant future. She resumed her careful scrutiny.

A small almost unrecognizable smile was lifting the corner of his lips while he watched the other children play fake kunai battles and hold jumping contests as they waited for their parents to take them home. Longing lit up his pitch black eyes.

Rule one. Rule one. Rule one. Sakura briefly smiled to herself behind her white mask then walked through the bushes next to Itachi's tree. Today would not be a day he would need to endure.

The sound immediately alerted the young boy to a presence behind him and on instinct his eyes activated the Sharingan to glare at the ANBU-nin. A porcelain weasel with a triangle replaced her features and Itachi noticed that instead of red lines pink ones created a menacing face. Sakura watched his eyes twitch from the strain of activation and knew Itachi had yet to fully control his safety blanket.

"Anbu-san, can I help you?" He asked politely but with a hard edge to his voice that spoke of his lineage.

"Eh? Are you Uchiha Itachi?" Her feigned surprise was sugary and oh so obvious. Sakura leaned over to match Itachi's short stature. He looked at her blankly, unamused by her coyness.

"Right, right." Sakura held up her hand in a placating gesture. "Of course you must be. Only one Uchiha has been able to activate the Sharingan this young. Do you know how famous you are Ita-kun?"

His eyes narrow dangerously at the nickname she gave him. No one except Shisui ever used kun as an honorific and certainly no one dared to shorten his name to an annoying moniker.

Sakura leaned back on the balls of her feet, secretly pleased when his eye spasmed. She continued speaking in a bubbly voice, "I suppose you'll be graduating soon and taking missions. I must say it's quite impressive at the age of ten. I myself waited until I was twelve."

"I am seven." He corrected.

Her eyes narrowed in confirmation of his age. There was only six years left. "Right. Of course you are."

Sakura's eyes were drawn to the Sharingan and consequently deep into his young eyes. They no longer frightened her like before. Time and personal experience taught her the beauty of those eyes and less of the pain they promised.

A child's high-pitched laughter broke her concentration. Reluctantly, Sakura's line of sight returned to the children dotted around the school. More and more parents were arriving to pick up their little ones, eager to return home for dinner and quickly the school yard was becoming a ghost town.

"Is someone coming to pick you up Itachi?" Her eyes glanced sideways at the boy who also watched the emptying area.

Normally he and his cousin Shisui would walk back to the clan neighborhood together but he was sick and his mother Mikoto insisted she pick him up instead. Almost a genin and he still needed to be walked home. He was not about to admit that to the ANBU woman.

"You can leave now ANBU-san." Sakura snorted.

Itachi glared at her. Most people knew not to laugh at an Uchiha unless they were looking for a fight. Furthering his surprise at her audacity, Sakura swiftly reached out a hand and patted his head softly. Itachi was too shocked to stop her offending appendage.

He found the gesture too warm and familiar to his mother's and swatted her hand away from him. Itachi grumpily turned his head away from the annoying lady.

"What kind of ninja would I be if I left you all alone, hm?" Sakura paused to remove her mask and took a seat at the base of the tree. "Besides I'm sure your mom will be around any moment." She gave him a knowing smile.

The little Uchiha's pride deflated and found he was resigned to waiting with the pink-haired woman. He continued to stand while she comfortably rested against the oak tree. Using his peripheral vision he scrutinized the female's appearance. Before she had removed her mask he noticed her hair, the pink would stand out in any environment. ANBU should have stricter rules about changing outrageous outward appearances.

Her eyes also stood out from behind the mask. They were an unsightly green that refused to look away from his Sharingan when he was actively trying to intimidate her. He supposed since it was not working, despite his efforts, that he could return them back to normal.

Sakura did her own assessment of Itachi. Really he was like any other child his age. The only major difference was his bloodline limit. The way he was regarded by the students and adults reminded her sadly of Naruto. Idly, she wondered whether it was worse to be feared or loathed.

She needed to know more about the young boy. Sakura desperately wanted to understand if fear and loyalty was all it took for him to murder his family.

"Ne, Ita-kun?" The boy regarded her with an unsmiling face and his nose pointing to high heaven.

He must really dislike the nickname she considered quite cute. "Do you play with any of the children in the academy?"

"Playing is a waste of time."

"Really? I always quite enjoyed it when I was a child."

"I am not a child."

"Sure you aren't shortie," Another eye twitch. "Would you like to play on the swing? That was always my favourite."

Itachi glanced quickly at the empty swing across from them. It swayed back and forth with small gusts of wind, beckoning him forward to play.

"Do what you want."

His soured response made her beam. Sakura took several strides over to the only swing in the schoolyard. She pulled on the ropes and found it securely tied to the tree. She stepped up onto the seat and began a rocking motion. After a few minutes Sakura had a steady pace swinging back and forth.

A small amount of chakra pooled at the soles of her feet and then Sakura removed her hands from the ropes. She continued to swing standing up relying on her chakra to keep her actually on the seat.

"Hey Ita-kun, look! No hands!" She called at the boy already watching.

He scoffed at her, "That's not very impressive."

"My chakra control is one of the best. I would like to see you do better." Sakura wisely goaded and gave him a haughty gaze.

Maybe it was a pride thing. Maybe it was a male thing. Maybe it was simply the fact that he was a kid. Maybe it was all three because Sakura watched Itachi walk towards her with a dangerous glint in his eye as he rose to her challenge.

She jumped off the swing midair and landed neatly next to the approaching boy. Her hand grabbed the swing to slow it down for him to jump on. A small hand grasped the rope underneath hers and Itachi pulled himself up into a standing position with a small jump.

The pink-haired nin stepped back and waited for him to start swinging. A minute passed and nothing happened. Curious, Sakura walked around so she could face Itachi who stared pensively at the ground in front of him.

He was hesitating, unsure of how to proceed. Why would he hesitate? It's not like he's never…Sakura mentally smacked herself. Of course the Uchiha heir would never be caught dead on something as pointless as a swing. The other Uchiha children might experience fun and games at this age but that was far from Itachi's case.

Sighing at the unfairness of him never being on a swing, she positioned herself behind his back. "Alright Ita-kun I'm going to give you a few pushes and then I leave it to you."

"Hn."

Severely unimpressed by his response Sakura gave him a quick but firm shove that startled the boy forward. He swung forward and his grip around the ropes tightened. When he came backward she once more gave another strong push. This time Itachi was prepared for it and moved his body forward in time with the ascent.

Sakura grinned as he got the hang of pumping his legs in time with the swinging to increase his momentum. She took several steps back to give him room as the inverted arcs he made became larger. Sakura peered at Itachi's face. His brows were scrunched in concentration but his mouth formed a shy yet bright smile.

Since she began travelling timelines her heart had experienced some lightening moments. But childlike joy in the form of Itachi Uchiha was something she wasn't prepared for and it made her heart soar.

The boy turned his gaze to her and his smile turned into a smirk. He let go of the ropes and then very slightly slid one foot off of the seat. She raised an eyebrow at his one-footed-no-handed swinging. He smirked at her again and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Itachi! What are you doing?"

Itachi's eyes widened as his mother ran towards him with worry in her eyes, clutching a small bundle to her chest. His momentary lapse of concentration disrupted his chakra control and the raven-haired boy was not able to stop himself from flying off the swing.

Mikoto's eyes widened unbelievably while she watched her son slip midair and begin a speedy decent to the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut unwillingly to witness the painful crash.

"Mom, I'm fine."

Reluctantly her eyes snapped open and relief flooded her body at seeing her eldest son completely unharmed and standing with an annoyed glare directed at an ANBU shinobi standing next to him.

"How?" Her voice cracked.

With a heavy sigh, Itachi pointed to the embarrassed pink-haired woman. Sakura blushed and bowed her head deeply, "I apologize Mikoto-san! It was my fault but I promise I would never let him fall." She straightened and gave the Uchiha matriarch a disarming smile while warily eying the smaller boy in her arms.

The mother found herself returning the smile against her better judgement but she supposed ANBU were the most skilled of shinobi.

"No, I'm sure he was quite safe with you. Thank you for staying with him," She took a cursory glance around. "His teacher's must have not noticed he was still here."

Sakura felt a wave of sympathy for the endearing mother who wanted to believe the best in people but fully knowing that her son's gene pool dictated how people treated him.

The bundle in her arms began to shift in her hold, waking to the noises around him. "Sasuke-kun, stop fussing." She pleaded.

Silently, Itachi stepped forward and held out his hands to his mother. Almost immediately she passed off the infant in her arms to her tiny son. Itachi cradled his younger brother to his chest and whispered consoling words until Sasuke quieted down and fell back asleep in his brother's hold.

Sakura tightened her fists and clamped down on the emotions threatening to spill from her eyes. The sight of Itachi holding Sasuke at such young ages was enough to make her want to cry.

Mikoto stepped up to Itachi and mused his hair affectionately, "Come on let's go home. Thank you again for looking after him."

Sakura smiled and waved slightly. She watched the retreating backs of the cute family of black hair and even blacker eyes. Soon she would change everything.

Itachi stopped and pulled at the hem of his mother's skirt. She looked down at her son expectantly but he simply held up his sleeping brother. Mikoto grabbed the child and held onto him securely.

Surprise colored Sakura's face when Itachi ran back to her. She knelt to his height and smiled when he stood in front of her.

"What's your name kunoichi?"

"It's Sakura. But you can call me Nee-san, Ita-kun!"

He scowled deeply. Then Sakura brought up her hand and flicked him dead center of his forehead.

"Baka."He bit out rubbing his forehead indignantly.

The little sprite turned around and sprinted to rejoin his mother before carrying on towards home. Itachi glanced backwards one more time but the pink-haired ANBU was already gone.

.

.

A/N: I'm looking for feedback on this one, see if it is worth pursuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

-X-

Itachi made a swift but elegant getaway from the Uchiha main house. Rushing through but always blending with the dark. Avoiding his father had become a routine lately and he was staring to see his evasion as an art.

Since his appointment to ANBU, his father had taken more and more of an interest in Itachi's work. He asked things that bordered on the lines of treason but never quite crossed it. It grated his nerves.

The teenager took long eager strides closer to the edge of the complex and sent out chakra to his surroundings. Sure that no one else was nearby; he quickly hopped up and over the divider keeping his clan away from the village.

In the actual village he wasted no time putting a large distance away from the place he less and less called home. His feet carried him to the top of the Hokage monument. The view of the village was the best and he found himself coming here more often than not lately.

Usually the stoic teen was alone during these times but the faintest hint of chakra made him aware of another's presence. In no rush, Itachi turned around to face the person behind him.

Behind her mask Sakura was smiling. Itachi had grown up into a fine young man like she knew he would and it pleased her greatly that he had better control over his Sharingan when he did not immediately turn on her with glowing eyes.

"Relay your message." He ordered.

Sakura cocked her head thoughtfully to the side. Her cat mask mocked him with its playful pink lines instead of the standard red most were painted. He didn't know that the marks had originally been green.

"That's not a very nice tone to use with your Nee-san is it, Ita-kun?" The briefest recognition passed over his face before settling back into its usual passiveness.

His eyes narrowed, "You are to address me as Captain Uchiha."

She chortled heartily in response. "Don't count on that."

"Hn."

Itachi turned back around hoping ignoring the woman would make her go away since it was obvious she was not here for work. It would be easier if she were to leave, otherwise Itachi would be required to address how this person did not exist in any ANBU personnel records.

He had searched. After his promotion he tried to track down the pink-haired ANBU with the fox mask but he never found a trace of her.

For some reason he did not want to out her unnecessarily. He blamed it on his own personal weakness for inconsequential swing rides that made him long for childhood, even his.

Sakura frowned watching the steely-faced ANBU captain's back. There was far too much tension for someone so young to carry in his shoulders. She wanted desperately to comfort him, reach out a reassuring hand but her instincts screamed not to, that Itachi was a spring wound so tight that any warmth would cause him to snap.

Subtlety was the only way to approach a boy struggling to keep his anger on the inside. Sakura tiredly thought she had too much experience with males of that type.

"Tell me Itachi, how do you feel about your clan?" Sakura stood at his side and watched the same quiet and slumbering village he saw.

There was no response to her question, so Sakura barreled on, "If it were me I would prefer the shinobi life to a clan leader's. When you're out there in the field, fighting to survive or fighting to protect, it makes all the squabbling at home seem insignificant."

He continued to stare straight ahead over the nose of the third.

"Maybe it would be okay to pass up on being the heir." She ventured.

"You know nothing," He seethed and swivelled his head to scowl at her. "You, like everyone else does not understand anything about the Uchiha."

Sakura clasped her hands together and nodded her head.

"I don't. I know nothing about being an heir to the Uchiha clan, or any clan for that matter. But I do know about impossible decisions and heartbreaking endings. I hoped you would not have to experience either."

"Who are you?" The incredulity in his voice broke down the last of his apathy.

"I'm a friend."

"Friends do not appear every six years in an ANBU get up offering faulty advice." Taken aback by the amount of words he used and the poorly veiled hurt behind them she winced.

Rule two Sakura reminded herself, knowing she had partially failed. Rule two: You must not become a permanent fixture in the past. So much for that.

She should have known that with a bleak childhood any amount of kindness was rare. Their initial meeting meant more to him than Sakura had figured.

Forever breaking the rules, her hand grasped the edge of her mask and lifted it from her face. Sakura looked around conspiratorially before leaning closer to him, "Can you keep a secret Ita-kun?"

His blank stare was taken as an affirmative to continue.

"I'm from the future." The raven-haired male gave her a droll look clearly not amused by the joke. Sakura grinned slightly, "Should I prove it to you?"

Itachi's attention focused harshly on her. His body turned ever so slightly to view her better in the evening's dark. He should be shocked really. Six years and the person in front of him had not aged a day.

But her presence seemed one that bent all the rules of society in her favour. He didn't question her. Instead Itachi raised a perfectly defined eyebrow to show he was listening.

"Well for one you get a lot taller shortie, taller than me actually. So don't worry too much about that." Itachi glared when she proceeded to pat his head. He was already about shoulder height with her.

"You don't become the heir to the clan. No instead you leave it to Sasuke when he's of age. Being a Leaf shinobi is so important that you stay an ANBU captain until the day your daughter is born. Then you retire to ANBU commander, a desk job, but it keeps you home more, so you don't mind as much." She concluded.

His eyes had widened with each word but narrowed just as easily. "That's my future?"

Sakura gave a wry smile. "It could be."

Itachi pondered this supposed future of his and ultimately found it unbelievable. There was no changing of heirs in the clan. The oldest son was the only one entitled to become the head of the Uchiha unless he died.

Besides there was absolutely no way he would not have a son to pass on his bloodline limit.

"Do not waste my time with lies."

He meant to sound harsh or at least cold but Sakura saw the miniscule smile pulling at his lips. It was easy to entertain hope. It would have been reassuring if he didn't look so defeated.

.

.

-X-

A/N: There is a sizeable time leap with this chapter as there will be with any subsequent ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

-X-

Her silhouette cast by the moonlight directly above was possibly the only thing in the world that could make him pause on this night of all nights.

Standing meters in front of Itachi was a person that only appeared at the worst of times and he condemned her for their meetings.

This time there was no mask to complete her ANBU uniform as Sakura stared hard at the spot next to his right shoulder. Her eyes drooped with exhaustion and her face was pinched with stress and worry.

Itachi realized he had never seen her look upset before.

"Itachi." Her eyes slid to his red ones unafraid.

"Nee-san." He caustically mocked back at her.

He knew she lied about the future and it was foolish of him to dream of anything other than his duty to Konoha. "Step aside. I have no time to waste with you."

"Because you're going to kill them, right? Every single last Uchiha. Then you'll start running and never stop."

She knew. She always knew. He seethed. How could she be aware of everything that was happening around him? Why couldn't this woman leave him alone? Itachi had a mission to complete.

He resumed his strides towards the compound but paused briefly to whisper words dripping in malice to the fake ANBU as he passed, "If you try to stop me, I will kill you."

Sakura's frown deepened.

She made a hand sign and once more cut off the Uchiha, she stuck out her finger and poked him hard on the forehead. Itachi was momentarily stunned with the gall of the kunoichi. He froze and regarded the crazy person who was inviting death at his forced hand.

"I don't usually give people a choice. Mostly I am the one acting but with you," she shook her head, "no, for you, I will give you a choice."

Sakura refused to let free will intervene in the world she was moulding. There wasn't time or strategy to allow for people to come to appropriate decisions.

Then she would remember that the mission to change the past was forced on her and she detested that obligation. Itachi should be allowed to choose his fate one last time.

She delivered his ultimatum, "If you feel that you must carry out the mission you've been given, then I understand. But if you want to say no, then I also understand. If you choose that, I can promise that you won't have to bear the burden alone. I will help you face the clan and stand against the elders."

Sakura watched him with a pitying smile. He was a man of stoicism she noted and yet he had not learned to hide emotions in his honest eyes. Itachi was scared.

Sakura was starting to understand the teen in front of her and also the one from her past and her memories. He was a child, in every sense of the word. Itachi did not know what choice to make and because of his fear and immaturity he would do what came as second nature. The teenager would follow orders and do what the council wanted. He couldn't fathom another way out.

With sudden clarity she was sure that if Itachi were to murder his family tonight, nothing would be able to change him back to who he was at this moment: a helpless boy.

"Tell me, would you like to stop all of this?"

"You don't understand anything!" He yelled angrily. For the first time since infantry tears sprung to his eyes.

Sakura remained calm as she replied, "You're wrong, Itachi. I'm probably the only person who does."

There was nothing else she could do except wrap her arms around his small adolescent form and pull him to her. If someone told Sakura that at the age of twenty she would end up comforting a teenage Itachi Uchiha about to murder his entire clan, she would've punched the person through several walls.

If they had told her that his arms would come up and return her hug then she would've hit herself to see if it was a dream. But it wasn't.

Itachi clung to her white vest desperately, he stopped crying but his body trembled like he would start again. Soothing words filled his ears and made him tighten his hold that much more.

Belatedly he realized she was asking him the same question repeatedly and could make out the urgency in her voice.

Itachi pulled back slightly to see some emotion he did not understand etched in her eyes. But that changed when he nodded his head in the affirmative and a smile blossomed from her lips.

.

.

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

.

.

-X-

"So you do wear something other than an ANBU uniform." His velvety voice remarked from beside her.

Sakura self-consciously straightened her white sundress before turning her head to view the man seating himself next to her on the park bench.

The unforgiving but delightfully warm sun showcased how much Itachi had grown, once a child now truly a man. He had to be almost the same age as her, if not older, his face possessing the defined angles that spoke of his physical maturity as did his deep baritone voice.

"Do you like it Ita-kun? I had a special date today so I thought I would wear it." She smiled sweetly at him and ignored his grimace at her casual words.

"Hn." She smacked him playfully on the arm for the non-verbal response.

Itachi smiled briefly at her antics and fell quiet when Sakura sat back with her gaze lingering on the lively village in front of them. This time he analyzed her not as the boy with the world on his shoulders but someone she had saved.

Her short rosette hair framed her bright face and mildly oversized forehead. She smiled absently at the world beyond her emerald eyes, noticeably following the families enjoying the beautiful day around the park. Those eyes that carried secrets he knew he could never ask her about. They were coloured by her emotions and more often than not he realized she was pushing down sadness.

Sakura felt his piercing stare and returned it with a nudge to his side. "I heard you turned over your succession to Sasuke on his eighteenth birthday. Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you." He intoned and Sakura attempted to wave away his gratitude. Itachi captured her hand in his, the humour abruptly vacant from his eyes. "No. I meant for everything. All the things you instructed me to do when we last met worked. The coup never happened after the Uchiha learned of Madara. Then the Fourth made sure the council rescinded the order to eliminate my clan. I have never seen the Yellow Flash quite as frightening when I told him what was going on behind his back." He recalled fondly.

Sakura smiled at him and gripped his hand a little tighter. "But it wasn't me. Not one bit. You made the choice shortie, I just helped you out with a plan afterwards."

He glared at the use of shortie despite the obvious advantage he had in height over her now but felt resigned in taking any verbal abuse she directed his way. Her sharp but endearing words were not the only things she would provide without thought.

Their relationship was completely one sided, Sakura had been giving and giving to him and not once ever asked for something in return. She was the only person besides his younger brother that didn't ask anything of him.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" He asked, for what felt like the umpteenth time in their history.

Her tinkling laughter filled his ears and somehow eased his heart.

Sakura jumped up from her seat and pulled Itachi up with her. "I'm your one and only older sister of course! And since it is such a beautiful warm day I think you should treat me to ice cream."

She dragged her unwillingly victim in the direction the café at the end of the park trail that sold the best chocolate marble flavour in the village.

"Are you a child?" He deadpanned.

She huffed at him, "You know Tachi-kun women don't like when men belittle them."

Itachi's glare at her newest nickname would have frightened away any other living creature. Instead Sakura gave him a large smile. "And they really hate when men have hair longer than theirs, by the way."

He should have been miffed really but he was too busy being amused as he followed the rose coloured mystery to the ice cream parlour.

.

.

-X-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

.

.

-X-

Nothing surprised Itachi anymore.

In his lifetime he had witnessed about every single unbelievable miracle. He watched his daughter activate the Sharingan at three years old when he only managed to at five. He cringed when they made Naruto Uzumaki the leader of the village and then when the knuckle-headed Godiame declared an annual ramen festival. He listened when they announced that the second child was also a girl.

He did not blink an eye at strange happenings anymore.

Still, it wasn't every day he walked into his office at ANBU headquarters to find a pink-haired women sitting leisurely in his desk chair flipping through a confidential file.

"Good morning, Commander Uchiha." Nonplussed at being caught snooping, Sakura discreetly closed the file in her hands and placed it back on the desk before her.

"Nee-san." Itachi greeted with a nod of his head before sitting in the chair across the desk from her.

Sakura's eyes emerald eyes shined with mirth noticing he finally caved to her insinuation of being like an older sister to him. She was positive that over their shared experiences not once had he addressed her so warmly.

Itachi's eyes lingered on her youthful face and he thought of what she might see in his. His daughters swore that he was aging quite well although the deep dark lines under his eyes said otherwise.

But that's not what Sakura saw at all.

She saw a handsome middle-aged man with dark raven hair cropped short to his scalp either to hide the fact his hair was thinning or because he continued to listen to her advice all these years later. And the dark lines under his eyes gave him character. It still worried her at how deep they were but spending the majority of one's career in ANBU led to such things.

It saddened her to think of the other thing behind his tired eyes. "I'm sorry to hear about your wife Itachi."

He smiled tersely out of habit. Small crows feet pulled at his eyes with the gesture. He toyed with the gold band forever on his ring finger. "That was a long time ago." He replied.

Her gloomy smile mirrored his. "Right, of course it was a while ago." Not quite sure how to respond to his widowhood, Sakura wisely changed the subject to a lighter one. She grabbed the only framed photo in his office and pointed enthusiastically at the two girls in the picture. "Are these your daughters?"

"Hn." He regarded their picture fondly. It was taken recently after his eldest was promoted to ANBU rank. After years of helping her train to master the Sharingan her promotion increased both his personal and fatherly pride.

The two women sported identical pitch-black hair, one in a professional ponytail and one trimmed into a sleek bob, and twin pairs of bottomless black eyes. How very Uchiha, the women were as gorgeous as the men.

"They're beautiful. What are their names?"

"The youngest one is Kairi and the oldest is…Sakura."

Sakura giggled to hide her shame. "I think you've done her a great disservice. Nobody takes a Sakura seriously."

She seemed amused but Itachi zeroed in on that unreadable emotion in her eyes. He was so much older but he still did not understand a single thing about the women in front of him. Everything about her was a mystery except for the fact that Sakura had never given him reason to distrust her.

"This is the last time isn't it?" Itachi guessed. Her sanguine smile was his answer. He raked a nervous hand through his hair, "Will you tell me who you are?"

She stared at him. For a moment of absolute clarity, Itachi regressed to fourteen years old with every ounce of youth and promise ahead of him. Unease made her pale at this man because at the root of everything how different were they? Manipulation and painful love, it was all the same.

Sakura stood from his chair and swiped a loving thumb over the picture still in her hands before placing it back on the desk.

Her emerald eyes danced with mischief and then it happened lightning fast. The green irises bled to crimson and pitch black, and back again in less than a heartbeat. Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief and belatedly, he acknowledged that there were still things in this lifetime that could surprise him.

"Thank you for choosing this life," she walked over and placed a hand on his shortened locks and gave them a gentle pat, "Goodbye Itachi."

He debated stopping her from leaving, using his excellent shinobi speed and reflexes despite his older age but took too long deciding. When Itachi turned around in his seat she was already gone.

Not a single ANBU member who visited Commander Uchiha that day dared comment about the small smile that graced his lips. Some thought the great and terrifying Itachi might be softening around the edges as he aged.

That stopped when the story of how their commander made a certain teenaged Uzumaki dodge fireballs, laced with hidden kunai, before he could ask his daughter out on a date, made its way through the base.

-X-

Sakura threw one last glance at the ANBU building behind her. Alone on the street, the last traces of happiness and false smiles fell from her face.

She succeeded in changing the course of his life. This Itachi did not know betrayal or irreparable heartbreak. He would never dream about killing his family or becoming a missing nin and abandoning his daughters.

His life was not perfect however. Early on he lost his cousin to the stupidity of others and he had eventually lost his wife to a silent killer. The brutality of ANBU aged him beyond his physical years. Nobody's life could be perfect she realized long ago but it was also not devastating and that was why she had done it.

Sakura desperately wanted to be overjoyed but the tears falling from her eyes told a completely different story. Because there were rules and they were meant to be followed.

Only when she brushed the moisture away did she realize that there was blood mixed in with her tears.

Rule three: There is always a price for changing the past. Be prepared to pay it.

.

.

-X-

A/N: And there you have one timeline. The next chapter will be another person's timeline and will change the story characters on search parameters. But Sakura is still the main! Also, any following timelines will largely follow the structure of this one but keep in mind it is time travel so things tend to get a bit timey-wimey.


	6. Minato's Timeline

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

.

.

-X-

Minato glanced nervously at the clock for the umpteenth time, the hands did not move any quicker to the hour. The door to the Hokage's office remained firmly shut with the Third and his sensei hidden away inside.

It was maddening to wait while they discussed his future as a Konoha shinobi. On the outside he was calm, almost bored, and secretly using everything he learned as a Chunin to conceal his nerves.

He checked the clock again. Still no change there.

A click of the double doors sent him immediately to his feet. Jiraiya poked his head in the small opening and waved him inside with a disarming smile.

Minato entered the room with quick confident strides bellying the unease in his stomach and the pounding of his heart. His sensei gave him a knowing look as they stopped in front of Sarutobi's desk.

He bowed deeply. "Hokage-sama."

The wizened man did not return the salutation preferring an intimidating silence that worked wonders on the Chunin and the rest of the population.

The Third gave him a harsh once-over. "I have reviewed your application for Jonin promotion and your recommendations. After a thorough review of your past missions I deem you qualified for a higher rank." Minato could plainly hear the 'but…' in his tone and inwardly cringed.

He paused thoughtfully then continued, "I have but one question before I can approve your application. What makes you ready for this?"

The blonde's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. It seemed obvious with his excellent mission records and ninjutsu that a promotion was the next logical step. The Hokage knew that, as did every other person who recommended him in his application. If not he would have no reason to bother trying.

He peeked at Jiraiya for a clue but the Sanin was unusually quiet and his face betrayed nothing.

Ah, it was a test to see if he could think on his feet.

A flash of pink swept through his mind and so did his answer. "It is not enough to be a shinobi. Our society is built upon layers and layers of the past and to the lonely secrets hidden away. With this promotion I will hone the weapon that I am for this village to cut through the many layers, if only to glance at underneath the underneath." Minato answered.

A silence stretched on after his off the cuff response to a particularly tricky question. His nervousness returned when a wordless exchange passed between the Hokage and his sensei.

The Hokage stood from his chair and extended a hand forward. "Congratulations Namikaze-san."

Minato dropped his head in a bow and graciously shook the man's hand. Another hand patted him on the back. The now-Jonin breathed a sigh of relief then turned to his lecherous sensei and smiled ecstatically.

"Next it will be Hokage, eh kid?" Jiraiya returned with his own smile.

"Of course."

Still maintaining his composure, Minato took his leave of the office with the quiet close of the door. He wasted no time descending the staircase and bursting out of the tower in to the summer heat.

There was only one person in the world he wanted to share this incredible news with in the moment. With a destination in mind he strode down Konoha's streets barely able to conceal his excitement.

A small up and coming noodle shop was erected in the middle of a busy market street, squeezed between a bookstore and a weapons distributor. It was only because of his boisterous and annoying childhood friend he even bothered to try the place at first.

His feet carried him steadily to the flaps separating the ramen shop from the rest of the world. Silently he slipped inside and realized the four stools up front were empty. It was after the lunch rush but before the dinner crowd, so no one stood behind the counter.

But that ended abruptly.

"Welcome to Ichiraku!" A melodic female voice called as a woman rounded the corner from the back kitchen to greet the newcomer. "Oh Minato!"

Minato knew he hadn't made a sound as he entered but like countless times before the green-eyed, cherry-haired waitress could easily sense his presence, it was an uncanny ability for a civilian.

"Hello Sakura." He smoothly greeted and slid onto a stool.

She beamed through her already bright smile and those deep viridian eyes twinkled. "Look what the cat dragged in. How are you Minato?"

Only a year ago he had the pleasure of making Sakura's acquaintance.

Kushina had dragged him out for dinner, complaining that he was too uptight or something similar. When they ended up at Ichiraku he rolled his eyes and sighed the entire time. At least until Sakura entered the establishment to start her evening shift. Her unique hair and warm smile caught his attention immediately and the rest of the meal he spent sending furtive glances her way as she chatted with the customers. The next night Kushina did not accompany him for dinner at the ramen shop.

Since then he routinely sought her company as he found the woman sharp, intelligent, and brutally honest. It was a refreshing change from the smoke screens he encountered as a shinobi.

Sakura went about grabbing a cup and poured a steamy flow of hot tea into its confines. She placed the cup in front of Minato who took a long inhale of the heavenly sent. He might not appreciate ramen but the tea was surprisingly well made.

He tasted the soothing liquid before placing it back on the counter. "Actually, I have some good news."

She quirked an eyebrow at his serious tone but waited for him to continue. He stared dreamily into the cup and Sakura thought the love bug might have finally bit him.

His striking blue eyes met hers and a breathtaking smile broke out on his face. She was reminded of her best friend's own grin. "I made Jonin."

"What?! Really?" Sakura squealed, jumping up and down from behind the counter. Minato could only laugh at her overzealous response.

What she managed to hide was the relief that finally this timeline was getting somewhere. He had been a Chunin for close to a year and though the rank did seem to carry more weight than her time it was difficult to wait for him to rise through the ranks. He wouldn't be in any real danger until he was Hokage.

Rule two usually kept her from such long-term exposure to the other timeline's but it was a happy coincidence that Sakura met him while attempting to research the White Fang. Really, getting to know the future Hokage early on would only help her in the future. He trusted her and that would open doors.

Sakura reigned herself and smiled a wicked smile, "Hold on, we need something stronger than tea to celebrate."

She swept out of the front and returned moments later with what looked suspiciously like a sake bottle in her hand. Minato paled as she carefully doled out two shots into saucers. "Sakura, maybe we shouldn't be drinking this early?"

She ignored his words and placed a dish directly in front of him. Without ceremony Sakura knocked back her saucer and enjoyed the familiar burning of her throat and warmth in the pit of her stomach.

"Still a lightweight Minato? Don't worry about it, I won't drink you under the table like Jiraiya and Tsunade."

He eyed the liquid wearily but damn it he was a Jonin now so he should at least drink like one. In one gulp he finished the cup and slammed it on the counter top. Sakura giggled at the look of disgust on his face.

He pouted until her laughter subsided and a quiet silence enveloped them.

"You know it was because of you I got the promotion," He mused.

"And how's that?"

"Remember the day of the sudden storm?"

_The rain had been entirely unexpected that day and the sky sure had a lot to say as it roared thunder and spat water. Minato ran for cover in the only place he knew no matter the weather would be open in the middle of a summer storm. _

_His arm flung the flaps of Ichiraku aside and quickly took shelter from the rainstorm chasing his back. But the establishment was empty and dark, not at all the usual warm and welcoming environment. _

_"Hello?" Minato called softly into the shadows cast by the flickering streetlights. _

_The shuffling of clothes drew his attention to one of the stools in front of the counter. He caught a glimpse of two red circles but they disappeared into the black._

_"Sorry the shop's closed. The storm took the power out." Sakura's voice echoed through the silence. _

_Minato followed the sound until he could sense her body using only the briefest flashes of lightning for guidance. He smelled the sake she was drinking in the rain-scented air but there was something else that permeated the night. _

_"Why are you crying Sakura?"_

_Her breath hitched. "I don't think you'd understand."_

_"Try me."_

_A dozen possibilities flittered through his mind. Some made his blood boil, if a man had been rough with her, and others made his heart clench, a family member passing away. Maybe it was something minor like she had been evicted because she was low on cash, but Minato and the male half of Konoha always made sure to tip her well. _

_"I've always told myself to see below the surface, you know. Read more into things." Her voice shook, "B-but that isn't enough sometimes. There's another level, underneath the underneath, and I always forget to look there. Another consequence. "_

_Her mind raced with images of friends, once smiling but soon dying in a dirty battlefield, alone. How many years had it been? Apparently enough to stop caring. _

_With a great sigh Sakura pushed away from the counter and stood. "Look, I'm closing up for the night so head home before it turns into a monsoon." _

Minato sighed audibly, "I never did find out why you were upset and I apologize for that. But I also never forgot your words." His hand reached for hers. "Thank you."

Sakura blushed at the heated look in his eyes and bashfully turned away, pulling her hand out of his grasp.

In a subdued voice she chastised him. "The truth is Minato, I'm betrothed to a man in a different village and I'm planning to leave Konoha soon to join him."

The briefest flash of pain in his clear water eyes made her feel terrible. Yet he persisted, seeing straight through her lie, "You don't need to go. Please stay."

Sakura shook her head affectionately. "You fool. Have you not noticed a certain red-headed teammate that's most definitely in love with you?"

The blonde man turned an endearing shade of scarlet. "K-Kushina?" He stammered.

With a knowing crease of her eyes she nodded to the most obvious romance in the world.

"That woman has been patient but if you keep her waiting any longer she will move on. And you'll regret it."

Minato hastily retrieved his jaw from where it had dropped and filled the new information away for careful examination later. He was not about to let her change the topic.

"Are you sure you won't be lonely with this husband?"

A foreign emotion burned in her eyes and he immediately regretted asking the question.

Sakura still smiled and responded, "I won't be lonely because I love him more than anything in this world."

Her words did not seem insincere this time, her voice was strong and her devotion clear. But, there was a complicated sadness as she said them.

What convinced him of her resoluteness was the small honest smile gracing her lips. Anyone who smiled like that he would surely fall in love with and Minato knew beyond any doubt that Sakura would always come out victorious. In love or ramen.

"This might be the last time we meet then?" He inquired softly.

Sakura tilted her head and grinned. "Yea, so let's not be so gloomy. Drink up!" She poured two more shots and both eagerly tossed them back.

They started a long celebration where a reserved Minato came out of his shell laughing at everything and Sakura secretly marvelled at the man that would one day oversee this entire village. Hopefully by then he would be able to hold his liquor.

.

.

-X-

A/N: Well I think this chapter gives this whole timeline plot some perspective of the direction I'm heading with the story format. Thank you for all the amazing questions and comments, all I can say at this point is continue reading! Also, I market this story as 'romance' and in so many ways it is and yet it will not be obvious until later.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

.

.

-X-

The world was on fire.

Sakura struggled through the smoke blanketing the village and felt the burn of it in her eyes as she raced forward.

This night had been written in every history book read she as a child and with detailed accounts from hundreds of shinobi and civilians. Yet the panic could not be fairly grasped like it was in the moment. Flames licked away at the perimeter wall and the ceaseless shouting and crying among the people of Konoha would plague her dreams long after the night ended.

Her own fear was a vice around her heart. If she failed tonight of all nights, Sakura had no idea how she could go on with the mission. Dying would be easier than knowing she let her most important person down.

Feet propelled her faster and she sent more chakra into her surroundings, barely there on the edges of her perception she felt Minato, Kushina, and _him_. With a sigh of relief but knowing they weren't out of danger yet, Sakura sprinted to a concealed cave outside the village.

She didn't stop to announce her presence but barrelled through the entrance ignoring the bodies of the Hokage's aides. Bright pink locks whipped around her face from the force of impact.

Kushina screeched and tried to shield the tightly blanketed bundle in her arms. The Hokage immediately flashed himself behind the intruder with a kunai angled against the hollow of her throat.

"Stop." Sakura rasped out trying vainly to catch her breath.

Minato finally registered pink and dropped his weapon out of complete shock. "Sakura?" Eyes bugged from their sockets at her visage.

His mind flew in a dozen different directions as to why an ex-ramen hostess was standing before him in the middle of the bedlam. Forgeting the fact he had not seen her in several years, it was a miracle she hadn't been killed in the initial fires of the Kyuubi.

But she shouldn't be here. Not only was it unsafe but it was also truly terrifying that she had managed to stumble upon him amidst everything else happening. She needed to head for the emergency shelters with the rest of the civilians.

Sakura shifted her head and levelled him with a stony glare. It was deadly and activated a killer instinct inside him that told him to be wary of her. But that was silly because this was Sakura the civilian girl with the bubble gum hair and carefree smile.

'That same civilian girl that did not flinch when you held a knife to her throat,' his mind yelled at him. He was utterly baffled and she knew it.

Sakura fully turned to face him, ignoring the nervous new mother behind her. "Listen carefully Minato because we don't have time. I know you are afraid for Kushina and your child and that's why I need you to trust me."

His suspicion was obvious in the way his hand tightened around the kunai at his side but she pushed out the thoughts of the Hokage killing her where she stood.

"I know you shouldn't trust anyone with your family's wellbeing but you are the Hokage and despite everything, I know for a fact that the village comes first. And she knows it too." Sakura motioned to Kushina.

This time guilt lighted Minato's eyes. "But I can help you so you don't need to choose between your family and Konoha. If you let me that is. But you need to decide right now."

Minato stepped away from both women seemingly caught up in the internal battle waging over whom he could save and who he should. The ultimate sacrifice of any Hokage was the needs of the many over the few.

The history books were enough for Sakura to know what his eventual decision would be and having met the man she would know anyways. His life was this village and as a dutiful citizen and shinobi there was nothing he would not sacrifice to protect it.

Naruto from her time was proof of his loyalty and it had always been difficult for Sakura not to be angry with this Minato over his decisions in her timeline.

The sound of a bone-chilling roar emptied all thoughts from her mind except that of protecting the Hokage. Total pandemonium waged outside and the village would soon be turned into a city of red, from the fire and the blood.

Minato was out of time and out of options. He crossed over to his girlfriend's side with his mind decided. She looked at him expectantly. Much like Sakura knew him, so did Kushina and the words that came out of his mouth didn't surprise the new mom.

"Kushina, I'm sorry I can't protect you by my own strength." He gingerly pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to the baby's covered face.

Tears welled up in her eyes but the smile of complete adoration never left her lips. Kushina placed a loving hand against his cheek. "Protect this village that is home to us both and now our son."

He nodded dutifully and finally turned his attention back to the other woman in the room.

"How can you help?" The scepticism was still in his voice but at the very least he was giving Sakura a chance.

"First, take Kushina and Naruto somewhere safe and private outside the village perimeter. We need someone to watch over the two of you in case Tobi comes back. I'll grab that person now and meet you."

Without so much as a goodbye Sakura leapt back through the entrance.

Minato did not know what to make of the situation but he felt strangely reassured by her calm though urgent directions.

She knew his son's name.

There wasn't much time to dwell on it when Kushina grabbed his sleeve with fear still in her eyes.

Carefully, he scooped her up into his arms and also flew out the entrance hell bent on getting her and the baby somewhere safe. With any luck the baby boy- no Naruto was healthy and his love would be able to care for him even if Minato didn't make it.

-X-

Sakura was able to track down the Namikaze family relatively quickly. The sights and sounds of the village burning strengthened her speed.

All in all, it had taken her a solid ten minutes to track down a teenaged Kakashi, explain the situation, and then lead him to the house the Hokage had taken his family to for safety.

This time Minato was ready and waiting when he felt Sakura approach. Her chakra was now distinguishable and strong when before she possessed no more than the average civilian. Clearly a shinobi and an impressive one at that to have concealed her chakra from him.

She dropped down to the safe house entrance and motioned for Kakashi to follow her inside.

Kushina gently rocked the now crying baby in her arms hoping to comfort him back to sleep. Minato could only stand there helpless as more tears fell from her eyes when Naruto refused to stop his piercing wails.

Sakura moved purposefully to Kushina's side and with a gentle hand sent chakra into her system to calm her frantic pulse and survey her post-partition health.

"Sakura?" Minato asked suddenly fearful that Kushina was hurt from the ordeal.

"She's doing fine considering the birth and the extraction." Sakura reported as her hands fell away from the older woman. She smiled her medic's smile at Kushina. "Do you mind if I check over the baby?"

Her hold over Naruto tightened unconsciously. "Is it safe to put chakra into a baby?"

"No chakra. Just a good old fashioned once over." Sakura warmly assured.

Kushina glanced over at Minato who simply nodded in return. With reluctant and trembling hands, she handed her precious newborn over to Sakura's awaiting arms. The pink haired nin carefully adjusted the infant into a proper hold and for the first time peered over the swaddling blanket to see a familiar set of features.

Naruto squirmed in her arms and continued his unrelenting cries. At least his breathing was good. His little tuft of blond hair was still matted with delivery blood and fluid but otherwise he was a healthy pink.

Sakura playfully assessed his reaction with a small touch to his little nose. Big blue and wet eyes widened and stared right into her green ones. His crying halted and turned his attention to capturing her wayward finger but he lacked the coordinated control needed.

"Hi Naruto. I know there's a lot going on outside but your mommy and daddy are going to protect you." She cooed to the infant.

He blew spit bubbles at her in response and Sakura found it insanely adorable and remained oblivious to the looks everyone was shooting at her while she held the baby.

Minato was still trying to accept the fact that she was a medic, a chakra medic, something they were sorely missing in the hospital. He was also able to finally appreciate that Sakura was dressed in a standard issue ANBU uniform. Before this he had only seen her in the traditional robes of Ichiraku's work clothes.

Kushina stood aside completely envious of how the strange woman came in and calmed her son. But her jealously didn't last long when Sakura passed the boy back to his mother. Naruto's target switched to his mother's slightly damp hair hanging in front of his rounded face.

Sakura turned to address the only person who had yet to speak a word. "Kakashi, you need to stay here and protect these two with your life." She unfastened her medical kit and chucked it to him. "Use this if you should need to. Minato we need to go."

He promptly nodded once. He leaned down and whispered something into Kushina's ear before leaving one last kiss on her temple, and with warmth in his eyes he also kissed Naruto goodbye. The Hokage straightened and turned towards Sakura with a hard look of determination.

"Let's go."

"Wait, what are you planning on doing?" Kakashi tried to keep his voice level.

With an apologetic smile Sakura patted his unruly silver locks. "Don't worry, we are going to protect the village. Just promise me you'll take care of them?"

It bothered Kakashi greatly to allow his sensei and Sakura to fight what looked and felt like an incredible enemy. However, Kushina and her new son were also defenseless at the moment and he couldn't let anything happen to them.

"I will." He pledged.

Sakura smirked, "Thatta boy." Both higher-level nin peeled out of the safe house to join the fray.

They ran at top speed through the village towards the screams and the sounds of jutsu but with every step closer the sounds began to die down. A bad sign for the comrades who went to the front lines but motivation for the two shinobi to push that much more.

It was not long before the angry red chakra of the Kyuubi snaked through the air and crackled menacingly around them. The enormous nine-tailed fox filled the horizon and Minato stared in disbelief of something so…so hateful. That beast had been sealed away in Kushina for so long, it was a wonder she was not corrupted by the pure rage.

When they jumped down to the vengeful path the Kyuubi had tore through the village the creature immediately directed its attention towards the flaring chakra signatures. All around bodies of Konoha shinobi lay in the rubble having tried to eliminate the threat to their home.

Minato stepped forward, "How dare you. You came into this village with nothing but destruction in your heart!" He shouted at the nine-tails.

It responded with another bone jarring scream.

The Hokage sensed the other power behind the Kyuubi but his thoughts were jumbled over his dead ninja and the family he had left behind.

A firm and unyielding hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to look at Sakura who smiled sympathetically. "Forget about everything else, Hokage. I know you can sense it, just a little beyond your perception, the real person behind this attack. Think nothing else except finding and distracting him. Leave the Kyuubi to me."

She was right. He could feel the sinister chakra behind the overwhelming one of the Nine-tails. It was miles from Konoha but close enough that the person it belonged to could witness the destruction unleashed on the village.

The masked man from earlier was enjoying every second of carnage. A white-hot anger ripped through Minato knowing he was behind all of this.

However he simply couldn't take off and allow this brave woman to fight such a creature alone. A glance around at the dead kept him firmly rooted in place.

"I can't allow the fox to proceed any further into the village and you're not strong enough to fight it on your own."

Sakura bemusedly replied, "Oh I have no intention of fighting it. But there isn't time to explain it all so I'll just show you."

Minato unknowingly looked straight into her eyes. Only they weren't green anymore but the deepest red with pure lines of black. There wasn't time to protect himself from the Sharingan.

_He stood unsure inside the dark void, cursing himself for trusting a stranger so easily with not only his life but also his family's life. The Kyuubi was going to destroy the village and the masked man would win._

_"Welcome to my mind." _

_Minato whipped around to come face to face with the woman he thought he knew. "Who are you? You command chakra of great proportions, use bloodline limits, and my student responds to your orders like you're the Hokage." He accused. _

_How many times had she been accused of a nefarious scheme? Too many. It ignited her frustration easily. "We don't have time to bicker about all of this! Just shut up and watch."_

_The scenes she wanted him to see came up abruptly in her mind. The seal was first, the only mechanism possible of stopping the Kyuubi at this point. Then her concealment of the Sanbi during the mission Rin was kidnapped. Finally, every single memory she personally had of Madara played out like a movie._

_It was difficult to keep out anything remotely related to her time travel or the alternate timeline. However, it was one secret she would never divulge no matter the consequences. _

_By the amazed look on the Blonde's face he seemed to believe at least some of what she was showing him. _

_The scenes ended and he tore his eyes back to the pink haired woman. "Who are you?" He asked again._

_"I'm the one who will stop the Kyuubi and that's all you need to know right now." _

_Minato shook his head, "All that you've shown me is proof of your strength but is it really enough to stop that beast?" His eyes shifted to his feet. "I know of another way."_

_"Don't. Don't you dare think of using your family for this. Already Hokage you've given too much, let me offer my abilities this time. Please."_

_He bore into her eyes trying to find a hint of deceit or fear but all he saw was a strength reaching deep into her soul. For the first time Minato smiled but it was ultimately in defeat. _

_"Alright. You handle the Nine-tails and I will track down Madara." His voice dripped with malice._

Sakura, used to coming out of the Shadow world, was pushing Minato away before he fully gathered his bearings. Finally he oriented himself and sparing her a final nod sped away towards the surrounding forest.

The Kyuubi tracked the movements of the stronger chakra signal and was bent on following and destroying it but Sakura refused to let that happen. She gathered a large amount of chakra in her fist and sent it straight into the ground.

Everything around her shook: buildings, bodies, and the beast as a large fissure in the earth spread from her hand. It caught the Kyuubi off guard but the monster quickly righted itself and stared down at Sakura.

"That's right, I'll be your opponent today." She confirmed.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Kyuubi roared.

A bright ball of energy gathered in his mouth and shot directly at where Sakura stood. She could not just move out of way lest more damage befall the village and the still evacuating population. Instead she let her usually sea-foam eyes bleed to the Sharingan. A moment later the vortex opened and swallowed the bubbling mass of destruction before closing.

Sakura narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I'm not so easily killed, Kurama. I suggest you stop now before I'm forced to do something you really won't like."

Another beam charged up, larger and more powerful than the last. She handled it like the one before and absorbed the chakra through the vortex. But the vortex didn't close this time.

"You asked for this." She sighed.

The vortex increased in size and the Kyuubi was pulled right towards the unending darkness. Sakura slipped in at the last second before it closed.

They emerged in the Valley at the End. Kurama wasted no time and charged Sakura the moment she stepped into the living world again. She couldn't match the nine-tails in speed even with the addition of the Sharingan.

She only had one more trick up her sleeve.

**"STOP!"** It echoed in her mind as her consciousness was drawn into a completely familiar but distant part of a telepathic link.

_A single drop of water repeatedly hitting a larger pool was the only sound in the mental world established and shared by the tailed beasts. Sakura was small and insignificant to the majesty of the nine-tails projected figure. _

_"How dare you draw me into this realm." The Kyuubi hissed, clearly not very happy. _

_"You left me with little choice. You wouldn't stop attacking." She responded. _

_He threw out his large paw to hit her but it simply passed through her body, leaving Sakura unscathed. _

_She was not amused at another attempt on her life. "You know that won't work here. We are simply projections of our minds."_

_"You are puny insignificant trash. There is no way you can be here." He bellowed._

_"Wrong." _

_Sakura held out her left hand and channelled a small amount of yellow chakra. "On the one hand the Sanbi leant me some of its power." _

_Her right hand jutted out next and a small thin curl of red chakra pooled out. "And this I'm sure you're familiar with."_

_The look of shock on the Kyuubi's face would have made Sakura smirk in triumph any other day. Instead it made her melancholy about the events of the past. "In another life you attacked me and sunk those claws into my skin. I almost died that day. But it was worth it because that day you leaked a little of your chakra into mine and it's been a part of me ever since." She explained._

_"Impossible. My chakra is too much for a pathetic and weak girl like you. Even a wisp of it."_

_He thought he could bluff his way out of the corner she backed him into but Sakura was a genius in her own right. _

_Chakra gave shinobi powers and was quite literally wrapped up in their ability to live. That was why chakra depletion was a serious concern. Many ninja could absorb chakra and boost their own reserves by converting foreign chakra into their own. Kurama was a chakra-based creature that possessed no physical body only more energy. Chakra sustained his ability to live in this human world. _

_Sakura toyed with his chakra that had over a decade ago become a part of her own, strengthening it and allowing her in part to sustain the advanced jutsu she performed. _

_"You're familiar with seals Kurama? Most seals are formed with the user's chakra suppressing an entirely different source of chakra. But imagine a seal of one's own power." _

_His eyes flashed with killer intent knowing where she was heading but dreading it all the same. "You don't possess such a jutsu." _

_Sakura tsked. "That's where you're wrong. If I seal you inside of me with your own chakra then any attempts to escape using that same chakra will only strengthen the seal. You would be imprisoned until the day I die." _

_A new emotion entered her eyes. She rarely showed her true colors in the alternate timelines because it scared the people around her. Made it impossible to earn another's trust._

_The Kyuubi did not need to question her. He could feel the swirls in her emotions reaching out to him. Her agony was a warm blanket settling over his fiery chakra giving him strength with its pure honest rage. The power of her pain excited him but also let him know she was not bluffing. _

_"What do you want mortal?" He growled out. _

_Kurama may have been bested by a human but he wasn't about to take it lying down._

_Sakura frowned at his choice of address. "I offer you the same deal I offered the Sanbi. Until Madara is killed use my mind as a refuge and maybe with some time you will be able to let go of the fury that made you." _

_"I trade one prison for another." _

_"Don't mistake what I say for kindness. I'm allowing you to roam free using the power of the Sharingan instead of locking you up for all the deaths you've caused. Never for a moment forget that." She informed him calmly. _

_Both stared at each other for a long moment, sizing the other up. They were obstinate and proud creatures sharpened by pain and they recognized this same weakness in each other. Her will of the fire against his fiery hatred could engulf the world and turn it to ash. _

_A low rumble built in Kurama's chest. The sound peaked and the fox barked out a laugh. Taken aback by his ability to laugh and the fact he was laughing now, Sakura wrapped her arms around herself defensively. _

_A grin full of bright white fangs stretched across his face knowing he would corrupt her yet. "Get on with it Pinkie."_

_Sakura smirked and activated her Sharingan. _

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

-X-

Sakura's stomach did small little flip-flops of unease and out of nervous habit Sakura smoothed down her pristine ANBU uniform.

In her head she had to remind herself that the appointment was not all that big of a deal. It really wasn't. Her feet were steadily going through the motions in leading her to her destination at a leisurely and thoughtful pace.

Outwardly she was a calm and confident shinobi with no fears or baggage. Certainly any other soldier worth their salt knew the best ninja hid all their weaknesses. A dark voice in the deep areas of her mind reminded her how enjoyable her fear and insecurity was.

Sakura shook her head hoping to dislodge that permanent voice from getting out of hand. She focused on the path in front of her instead. Looking through the porcelain mask up at the spiralling Hokage tower relaxed her somewhat.

Soon she was shouldering past the formal double door entrance to the personal residence of the Hokage. A quick flare of her chakra alerted the home's family to her presence.

Almost immediately Minato appeared in front of her, his special kunai in hand. Sakura gracefully fell into a respectful kneel. "Hokage-sama." She greeted.

Minato was livid. She disappeared after the night of the Kyuubi attack, taking the deadly creature somewhere even he could not follow. Until this very moment he didn't know if she had been killed.

He roughly grabbed her by both shoulders and pulled her to her feet. Sakura kept her eyes trained on his shinobi sandals.

"Remove your mask and look at me Shinobi." He ordered.

Not hesitating for a second, Sakura pulled off her fox mask and tied it to her weapons pouch. Meeting his eyes was more difficult. Guilt was a part of the mission she was assigned but it had been awhile since she was in the presence of someone she respected. A man she had once dared call friend.

That was before all this though, when it was too easy to pretend to be just a civilian.

Emerald green slid over the planes of his handsome face, an aging one that would never have seen this day if not for her. Minato would grow old because of her. She met his blue irises. Minato would be a grandfather some day because of her.

Nothing he could say to her would change what she had done. Rule three could shove it. "I won't apologize for my actions, Hokage-sama."

He couldn't help but admire her strength and felt himself soften a little despite his fury. But he was still Hokage and couldn't let her run around as she had been doing for so long. He needed answers.

"You're not one of my ANBU are you?" He started off easy. Sakura bit her lip and shook her head. "Are you at least a Konoha shinobi?"

Sakura turned the question over in her head before replying, "I used to be." She gestured to the hitai-ate wrapped around her bicep. The once vibrant red had dulled from wear and tear over the years to a faded dirty pink, a direct parallel to herself if Sakura lingered too long on the thought.

He scrutinized the authentic metal plate and the proud symbol of the village. "You won't make this easy will you Sakura-chan?"

She stiffened and Minato smiled warmly at her for the first time. "So why don't you tell me what I need to know about you."

Her eyes widened in surprise at how well he took her silence. The half-truth poured out. "I was assigned a mission several years ago to serve my village and protect certain individuals. All I'm here to do is protect you Hokage and your family. If you ask me questions then I cannot give you the answers you seek." Her gaze hardened. "I'll disappear if you try to detain me and you'll never see me again. You know I'm capable of it."

The Hokage sighed wearily before running a hand through his blond hair. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I allowed you to waltz in and fight my battles. Nevertheless, I have this overwhelming feeling you are someone that's supposed to be here. You helped protect the village and my family from the Kyuubi two years ago. For that I am forever in your debt." He bowed sincerely in deep thanks.

"So I will look past most of these question marks but give me something I can truly place my trust in."

Sakura smiled and nodded. With practiced hands she reached into her kunai pouch and produced a small folded piece of paper holding it out for his inspection. Minato took the worn piece and unfolded it with care.

It was a photograph of two smiling teenagers, a boy and a girl. The one on the right was clearly a younger Sakura. Her forehead was larger than now and her hair only came to her shoulders. The youthfulness and happiness was expressed through her bright round eyes, not at all like the reserved woman who stood before him.

But his attention was only briefly held by her face. The other teen had his arm wrapped securely around Sakura's shoulders. He was blonde haired and blue-eyed with whiskered cheeks. The only thing brighter than the orange on his jumper was the radiant smile on his face.

Minato found his own lips mimicking the boy's expression.

"This child is-" He began.

Sakura interrupted his train of thought, "He's not your Naruto. Your Naruto is a two-year old toddler probably napping upstairs right now. That boy and that girl don't exist. This picture is merely a remnant of a forgotten past." She stated matter-of-factly.

'_That boy is dead dead dead,' the Kyuubi mocked inside her head._

The pain in her voice made something powerful inside of Minato ache, call it parental instinct but he wanted to protect this woman like she was his own. Maybe it was her perpetually young face or maybe the brief flash of heartache in her usually guarded cerulean orbs. No, even before this she had been a dear friend.

Downcast, she offered a sad smile to the Hokage to alleviate some of the tension and awkwardness. Minato handed the photo back to her. Sakura gratefully accepted it and took a moment to bask in the familiarity of Naruto's face before tucking it safely into her pouch.

He also had ways of making things better, "Would you like to greet my son?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "C-Can I meet him?" Her voice broke.

"Follow me."

Minato led her through the formal areas of the house upstairs to the personal quarters and actual living space of the Namikaze family.

In the living room, surrounded by more toys than any one child could possibly need sat a chubby miniature of a boy.

His mother sat directly across from him trying to make the boy take interest in a children's picture book but his attention was firmly on a stuffed dog Kushina had unsuccessfully hidden behind her back.

Minato went forward and softly whispered into her ear. Her head rose and turned to look at Sakura. The red head smiled before getting to her feet. Both parents moved off to the adjoining kitchen, leaving Sakura essentially alone with their son.

She underestimated how much trust the Hokage and apparently Naruto's mother had in her. Granted they were both capable and fearsome ninja but Sakura still refused to let them down.

Without wasting a moment, she took up the space Kushina had previously occupied, plopping down right in front of the little boy.

Naruto's eyes widened in wonder at the stranger before him and he glanced unsurely in the direction his parents had gone. Sakura was not unaccustomed to dealing with children of any age thanks to her work in the hospital all those years.

She picked up the scruffy looking stuffed dog and paraded it in front of the child. His pupils dilated in desire and a tiny hand grabbed for the toy. Any earlier unease because of her was negated by his love of this particular animal.

"Hello Naruto! Let's be friends, ruff ruff." She said in a playfully lower voice. The boy squealed in delight and his head bounced in happiness, blonde locks falling around his face and obscuring pale blue eyes.

Sakura's heart thudded painfully in her chest.

She handed the stuffed dog to him, which he gleefully accepted and hugged tightly to his body. With his attention diverted, Sakura shifted closer to Naruto and stealthily but gently pulled him onto her lap.

He was so tiny. Barely on this world for two minutes and yet he was more real than her mind could've conjured. His warmth was a blessing against her body and his clean smell invaded her system like a drug. Sakura needed to be careful or she might fall in love with this little person.

Who was she trying to fool? The moment she held him after he was born she was in love. It surprised her how a pure and radiant emotion could invade her jaded heart.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a fox was groaning at the pleasant feelings coursing through her body.

"You are someone so precious Naruto. I think I can keep fighting a little longer if it means your happiness." Sakura placed the lightest of kisses to the side of his temple.

.

.

-X-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

.

.

-X-

"Naruto! I can't believe you did that!" Sakura tried to control her anger but she was losing the battle against the laughter threatening to escape.

The seven-year old troublemaker gave her a cheeky grin and it effectively erased any annoyance she would otherwise feel. The boy knew all too well what one smile could do to her.

"I wanted to be like you Aunt Sakura!" he proudly proclaimed with the uncapped permanent marker still in his hand.

She grabbed the offending object from him and tossed it away before it caused any more harm. She roughly pulled his face closer to hers to properly inspect the damage. Sakura dabbed her thumb inside her mouth and vigorously scrubbed it against one of the boy's cheeks. Naruto complained about it hurting but she couldn't care at this point.

Yep, she was screwed. The three black lines painted sloppily on both sides of his face would not be coming off anytime soon. This would be the last time that Minato asked her to baby sit. Not like she would live long once Kushina caught a glimpse of her son.

"Don't I look like a fox Aunty?" Naruto pulled impatiently at her sleeve to get her attention.

The sad fact was he did and he reminded her so much of the Naruto she once knew. Every year it was harder to separate this boy and the one from her memories.

Sakura shoved those thoughts down and put on a stern face. "Now you listen to me Naruto Namikaze, if I ever catch you drawing on your face again with permanent marker," she emphasized the word permanent, "I will stop telling you bed time stories."

His happy go-lucky smile changed straight into a sad frown. "I'm sorry! Please tell me stories!"

It pulled at Sakura's heartstrings to see the vibrant boy sad even for a moment but the he was clever and she wouldn't fall for his tricks as easily as the rest of Konoha.

"You're lucky you have such a nice aunt, now go get ready for bed and for the love of Kami don't do anything else to get me in trouble."

The blonde shot down the hall like he was being chased. Naruto was clever because he knew how much he could push her before he was on the receiving end of her true wrath.

Sakura stood up and surveyed the damage they did to the living room this evening. Truthfully it was not as bad as the time she summoned some ninkin to entertain Naruto. Nothing quite topped the day Kushina came home to discover her furniture in tatters, a diapered Naruto swinging from a fox's collar, and Sakura frantically trying to hide the evidence.

Picking up a few stray toys and depositing them into a bin, Sakura left the rest for when Naruto was asleep. She hadn't heard a boisterous shout in several minutes and that usually meant the prankster was up to something or had gotten into real trouble.

When she entered his bedroom, Sakura did a double take. Tucked into his bed Naruto was in his favourite orange sleeper and patiently waiting for his bedtime story. His painted face reminded her of the trouble she was in but at the very least he seemed to understand that she was not up for any other tricks tonight.

Sakura made for the rocking chair in the room, a relic from his earlier years but was made useful for night time reading or in her case story telling. "So what story do you want to hear tonight?" She asked soothingly.

This bedtime ritual began as a way for Sakura to impact Naruto's character. It was only too easy to recount the memories she had like they were the things from storybooks. She changed names and facts, careful to not speak about the scary things, but the missions stayed the same. She not so cleverly called it Naruto's Great Adventures.

The boy practically beamed, "I want to hear what happened to Naruto and Saki-chan!"

Of course he would choose that particular story after she left it at a bit of a cliff-hanger the last time. Truthfully, she hadn't wanted to share with Naruto about the truth of her timeline that directly proceeded how the world failed and the village was destroyed. Yet for so long it was story that begged to be told even if she changed certain events to make them appropriate for the young boy.

"The great big battle was over, Naruto had tried to defeat the enemy. But he was badly injured in the fight. Saki-chan tried to heal him but she wasn't strong enough, so Naruto was sent away to rest."

Naruto's eyes widened with worry and she patted his head reassuringly and kept her face neutral as she skilfully rephrased the past. "But he wasn't alone where he went because he had all his friends there and he would be able to rest peacefully."

"Is this where all the other people who got hurt went?" He innocently asked. Sakura nodded serenely and recalled all the faces of the fallen.

His eyebrows pulled together in a rare moment of concentration, "But Aunt Sakura, if everyone's there wouldn't Saki-chan be all alone in the village?"

"No, she wasn't. Remember her sensei was still there and he would never leave her alone. Together they defeated the bad man for good." Naruto looked relieved and settled back against his pillow. Sakura continued on, "After, the two of them had lots of work to do, Saki couldn't let some important powers go to waste so she incorporated them into her own jutsu."

"What about her sensei, what did he do?" Naruto interrupted again.

Sakura chuckled fondly. "He read and read and read. He read almost anything he could scrounge up in the rubble of the village. Then one day he discovered a very important scroll." She whispered conspiratorially to the munchkin with the sheets tucked up to his chin.

Naruto leaned in closer to her, ready to hear whatever secret she might disclose. "The scroll gave him a great idea for a powerful jutsu, one that would take away all the battles and all the injuries the village had suffered. It would change their entire world. But sensei did not have the power to do the jutsu." She finished sadly for effect.

"Eh! Why not?" He exclaimed.

Sakura immediately regretted getting the boy so excited this late at night. She lightly shushed him and began to gently stroke to his unruly hair. Naruto calmed quickly under her reassuring and warm touch. From the very corner of her eye, she spotted the same blonde hair hanging about in the doorway.

For the moment, Sakura ignored the older man's presence and continued her story at an even gentler octave. "You see the sensei only had half the power it took to activate the jutsu but Saki-chan had trained those special powers from before and only she could make the jutsu work."

Naruto's eyes fluttered in a vain attempt to stay awake and hear the rest of the story. "Did she do it?" He sleepily mumbled. "Did Saki-chan fix the village?"

"You bet she did. She was able to change everything and one day she was able to meet Naruto again. Both of them lived happily. The end." She whispered, noticing the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Sakura leaned over and kissed his forehead then flipped off the bedside light.

Very quietly she made her way out of his room and carefully closed the door. The bright hallway lights briefly blinded her but it soon faded and brought with it the image of the Hokage with an understanding expression on his face.

She went straight towards the kitchen so as not to wake the sleeping boy with any hushed conversation. Minato crossed his arms and followed behind her.

"What?" She breathed out when they were safely ensconced in the other room.

"Is that what happened?"

Sakura sighed and leaned against the tile counter facing Minato. "Does it really matter? It's not going to happen this time."

"How can you be sure of that? That history won't repeat itself?" He asked seriously and with those piercing blues eyes that tried to coax the words from her mouth with their overwhelming intensity.

Sakura knew the risks, the rules, the plan, the everything. Kakashi from her time would never have let her go back unless there was a way to kill Madara, to prevent the destruction of Konoha, and the deaths of everyone she ever loved.

"Minato, you are the only person I've ever told this secret to but it is only one of many. Trust that I know what I'm doing and will make sure what happened to my village does not happen to this one." She crossed over to him and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The Hokage remained silent for a moment, frowning at her words. He squeezed her hand. "You aren't alone Sakura. I know you feel this burden is yours to carry but I'm always here."

Sakura smiled knowingly and pulled him in for a hug. Yes, she had many secrets but she also knew many truths. She knew Minato could not help carry this burden any more than Kakashi could. There needed to be more distance between her and these people she had to protect. Rule two.

Especially with the child slumbering in his room right now. Sakura could not be an important part of his life and after tonight she would see to avoiding him as much as possible. She had told the boy her story and by the time he was grown up she would only be a whisper from his memories. That was how it had to be.

"Thank you Minato, for allowing me this much." She pulled back and patted his arm gratefully before turning and exiting his home a final time.

.

.

-X-

A/N: I'm a little shocked by the amount of people keeping up with this story. It's incredibly heartwarming and is the greatest motivation I have to continue writing each and every week. Thank you, you amazing individuals.


End file.
